Lullaby
by Aria DC al Fine
Summary: Additional ficlet to [Seasons Chronicle]. SLASH HPDM. Harry told insane Veela!Draco a bedtime story.


A Harry Potter Fanfiction

**Lullaby**

By: kuroneko89

Disclaimer: Not mine

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rating: PG

Synopsis: Additional ficlet to Seasons Chronicles. SLASH HPDM. Harry told insane Veela!Draco a bedtime story.

Warning: Male/male relationship and FOUL Grammar

------------------------------

It was during one of Harry's visits that Draco refused to be put to bed. The blond boy pulled away from his companion's touch and whimpered, "I don't want to sleep. If I sleep, I will see him reject me again..." he sobbed, "I don't want to see him reject me."

Harry could only sigh in defeat, his heart breaking.

Silence.

The two of them remained in that position for a while before Draco turned to look at the green-eyed boy and whispered, "Summer?"

Harry nodded and sat next to the pale boy. "Yes, Winter?"

He smiled, not crookedly, but not perfectly either. "Tell me a bedtime story'."

Harry gave out a soft sad smile. He pulled Draco onto his lap and cradled the skinny boy in his arms, petting his blonde hair. "Once upon a time, there was a Prince..." he trailed.

Draco's dull gray eyes twitched. "What kind of Prince? A Prince Charming?" he asked innocently, like a child.

A soft chuckle came out of Harry's mouth. "Not really...but yeah, you can say that."

The insane boy frowned.

"Anyway," Harry continued, "the Prince was handsome. Very handsome. His eyes are the colour of stormy winter sky. His skin is the colour of prefect pale ivory, and his hair was Sun-kissed silver blonde. Beautiful..."

Draco's eyes glazed. "...Beautiful..." he murmured, hand reaching out to scratch the wall unconsciously.

Harry nodded. "Yes, the Prince was utterly beautiful in the outside, but not in the inside. The Prince was also a spoilt brat who liked to see other people suffer. People knew him by the name 'Prince of the Dungeons'."

"...Dungeons..." Draco repeated in his low, dry voice.

"Yes, because he lived in them," Harry inhaled a deep breath. "Anyway, there was also another Prince. He was also handsome, but, unlike the Prince of the Dungeons, he was righteous and heroic. People know him by the name 'Prince of the Towers', well...because he lived in the towers."

"One day, the Prince of the Dungeons fell in love with the Prince of the Towers. But Because the Prince of the Towers had heard about Prince of the Dungeons' cruelty, he rejected the beautiful prince." Harry paused to look at Draco, who was still sitting on his lap with big glassy dark gray eyes like a huge baby. He realised that a puddle of drool was starting to form on the Veela's chin and he wiped it off with his handkerchief.

"The Prince of the Dungeons was heartbroken. He went to his home and cried, cried until he lost his mind. Everyone tried to help him, but no one managed to be able to make him recover."

"The Prince of the Towers found that out and went to visit the Prince of the Dungeons. He felt guilty of what he had done to the beautiful Prince and decided to help him."

Draco was still sitting there, staring unseeingly at Harry.

Harry wiped the tears off his eyes and rasped, "Everyday, the Prince of the Towers came to visit the Prince of the Dungeon. He also went to ask the fairies and the Great Witches for cure, but they only shook their heads. The Prince of the Towers refused to give up. He still went to the other prince everyday, everyday.... He realised that he was very stupid to ever reject the beautiful prince. He regretted that, but he also knew that his regret wouldn't change a thing. So he still came...everyday..."

Harry stopped speaking altogether, losing his voice. His face was covered in tears. There was a huge silence in the room. The only sound one could hear were the sobbing sounds Harry'd made and the sound of Draco's nails scraping against the earth.

After a long time, Draco shifted in Harry's arms. "And then, what happens to them, Summer?" he asked.

The Boy-Who-Lived smiled sadly again before wiping the tears off his face. "Years passed. Through all his hard work, the Prince of the Towers found a cure to the Prince of the Dungeons' disease, and they lived happily ever after," Harry ended with a bittersweet tone.

The silence returned again before Harry moved to put Draco down on the mattress – which was far away from the walls, so Draco resolved on scratching the sheets instead, tearing it with his sharp brown nails – and tucked him into the blanket. He petted the blonde's hair again before bending down to kiss his forehead and whispered, "Goodnight, Winter."

After a few minutes of no reply, Harry turned away from Draco, who still had big gray eyes of his opened wide, and when he was about to close the door, the dark-haired boy heard, faintly. "Goodnight, Summer."

And Harry cried, again.

--------------------------

Just an angsty piece Little Ficlet...I've decided to make Autumn Epilogue a happy ending one, and I am the sort of person who like to balance romance and angst; I wrote this to store my angst, so I can concentrate on putting my fluff in making Autumn Epilogue, which will come out soon, btw.

Review Please!!


End file.
